A Crazy Crossover
by NickyFox13
Summary: In which Hermione develops a slight crush on Lysander, Oliver and Tancred chat under the stars, Charlie and Harry talk about heroism, Olivia is the victim of a Weasley prank and Gabriel lets out his hamsters. AU CBHPxover


A Crazy Crossover

**A/N: Have no clue where in the world this idea came from, possibly from boredom in Social Studies and a bit in Math, but I wanted to write it anyways. The Golden Trio are in their third year, so I'm making Charlie and friends thirteen, too. Tancred and Lysander are two years older than HRH and COFG (charlie, olivia, fidelio and gabriel. why I included Gabriel, I'm not sure.) making them fifteen. So, as you can tell, this is a CBHP crossover. This story is very, very AU. Hope you enjoy its total weirdness! P.S, this is my first time writing Charlie Bone, so be warned, the characters will probably be insanely OOC. **

* * *

It was a normal, average Tuesday morning at Bloor's Academy, and it was lunch time.

"I hope something interesting happens today." Lysander Sage, an endowed, a spirit summoner, said serenely.

"Shut up, Sander. You say that everyday, and yet, nothing happens." Tancred Torroson, Lysander's also endowed, weather controlling friend, said bluntly.

"God, Tanc, why do you have to be so freaking pessimistic?" The spirt summoner said jokingly.

"It's in my nature." Tancred said shortly.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Stop bickering like a married couple! God, can't believe I'm saying this, but Manfred is talking! We better listen, or detention is in our future!" Charlie Bone, recently turned thirteen and a sort of close friend, hissed.

"Okay, mother Bone, I'll listen to hypno-boy." Tancred replied sarcastically. Charlie rolled his eyes, as well as Lysander. Manfred Bloor, grand-child to old Ezekiel Bloor, headmaster, stood up in the front of the large, spacious room in which everybody was eating breakfast. Manfred dcleared his throat, and everybody immediately looked up at him.

"I've got an announcement! There will be an exchange program going on between Bloor's Acadamy, and another school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Six lucky students will be able to go to this school, and six students from Hogwarts will come here. Those students going will be..." There were murmurs of excitement, mostly of being able to go to another school, and nervous mutters.  
"Bone, Charlie; Gunn, Fidelio; Sage, Lysander; Silk, Gabriel; Torosson, Tancred and Vertigo, Olivia. Those six students should go to their dorms and to pack. There will be a bus to take them to Hogwarts. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast." Manfred left in a flash. Everybody resumed eating breakfast in a normal fashion.

* * *

In a place sort of far away, Hogwarts students were enjoying the Welcoming Feast. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, which meant that he had a very important announcement. It was as if all of the students knew that the wise, old man had something to say and stopped talking.

"As you all might have noticed, seven students have not been at school today. If you haven't known, Bloor's Academy and our very own school traded students. That means seven students shall be staying with us. You will have to be on your best behaviour. They will only be here for two weeks, which is fourteen days. With that said, let's start the Sorting!" Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, third years and the best of friends, started talking within themselves

"Who do you think the new students are?" Hermione asked. When the name 'Bone, Charlie' was called, the bushy haired girl's question would be partially answered. This 'Charlie' kid sat by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Bone. You know, the kid from Bloor's?" Charlie said, finally getting the Golden Trio to understand. The four talked awhile about Charlie's endowment, the Bloor's student's endowment was dubbed 'crazy power' by Ron, about school, friends and more. Suddenly, a short, brown haired boy walked up to the stool to get Sorted. Charlie seemed to recognise this boy.  
"Who is that, Charlie?" Harry asked.

"That's my friend, Fidelio." Ron snickered.

"What's so funny?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing."

_'Gryffindor!' _The brunette, now known as Fidelio, rushed down to the table. Charlie greeted the boy, and Fidelio introduced himself. After a while and much deliberation, 'Sage, Lysander' and 'Silk, Gabriel' were placed into Gryffindor', as well as 'Torosson, Tancred' and finally 'Vertigo, Olivia'. Nobody seemed to notice, or cared for that 'Williams, Joshua' and his sister, 'Williams, Anna' were placed in Hufflepuff , 'Waverly, John' was a Ravenclaw , 'Xavier, Alexander' was a Gryffindor and 'Zanders, Alexis' was a Slytherin.

* * *

Later that night, Tancred was sneaking through the halls. Why Flich didn't catch him and chastice the weather monger for being out past curfew and sneaking in the corridors shall forever remain a mystery. The male had snuck into a large, grassy place, also known as the Quidditch Pitch.

"Halt, who goes there?" A Scottish male voice asked.

"Tancred Torosson, Bloor's fifth year and weather monger. Who are you?"

"Oliver Wood. What brings you out here Tancred?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. I was looking around inside and the next thing I knew, I landed here." Oliver chuckled. He layed on the grass suddenly.

"What's so interesting up at the sky?" Oliver pointed. There were an abundance of stars, twinkling brightly. Thats when the conversation started. Both boys started talking about the weirdest things, from sports to school, books to girls and many other things inbetween. What they didn't know, was that Oliver and Tancred had the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

That next morning, Hermione decided to sit with Lysander, wanting to talk with the acadamy students more.

"Hello Lysander."

"Hemione, good morning!"

_Think Hermione, what can you say? _

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" _Crap, was that the best I could do?_

"Great! The beds were like clouds! It was amazing!"

"Yup, those beds are just awesome." There was an awkward silence.

"Seriously though Hermione, what brings you here? _What did Tancred make you do?!_" Lysander, obviously paranoid, was hyperventalating.

"It's breakfast, you loon. Sheesh, Tancred really must drive you insane at your other school." Hermione, despite Lysander's slight insanity, smiled broadly.

"Oh, Tancred's great. He just has anger problems, that's all." There was yet another pause, and this time, it wasn't awkward.

"Iloveyou!" Hermione blurted suddenly. She instantly covered her mouth.

"Pardon me? What was that?" Lysander asked.

"Let me spell it out for you: I. L-O-V-E. You." Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest.

"Really, I'm flattered, sincerely. But it just won't work. You'll thank me, long distance relationships suck." The spirit summoner kissed the bushy haired girl's nose and smiled. By the look on the girl's face, he really and truely broke her heart. When Fidelio started to play a 'boohoo pity me' type of song on his violin, Hermione couldn't help but throw something at his face. It was a glass full of pumpkin juice, but it would do. She would probably would have to face the consequences later, but if it meant making an annoying violinist shut up, then it was damn well worth it.

* * *

Gabriel Silk, being the idealistic boy he was, felt as if he should let his hamsters out for excersize. He would loose a hamster if he let them out on the grounds, so why not let them out in the common room? Gabriel only brought six of his twenty or so hamsters, so, at least he thought, it wouldn't be _so_ bad. Upon letting out the hamsters, there were loud shouts and screams, most of which consisted of "Holy crap, those twins are at it again!" and "Eeek! Disgusting rodents!"

"Are you mad? You could have gotten in big trouble!" A girl, no older than fourteen, with golden brown hair to her collarbone and blue eyes, scolded.

"Sorry, miss, it's just that my stinking hamsters got out again!" Gabriel said as innocently as possible.

"It's ok. I'll help. By the way, I'm Katie. Katie Bell."

"Gabriel Silk at your service."

"You're weird. I could have sworn those twins had something to do with this!" She said, muttering the last part to herself.

"Who are 'the twins'?"

"Oh, they are my best friends. Their first names are Fred and George Weasley. They have red hair, blue eyes and freckles. You better watch out."

"Okay, thanks for warning me."

As if on cue, the Weasley twins came bursting out from the portrait hole leading to the common room.  
"Did someone call our names?" The first twin, identified by Katie as Fred, called joviantly.

"No, you prats. Help me get Gabriel's hamsters back or else!"

"All right, Katiekins..."

"No need for blackmail."

Ten minutes later, when all of the hamsters were safely put away, Gabriel decided to explore the Hogwarts hallways. Not even two minutes into his journey, he saw a girl with bright magenta hair, which could only mean that it was one person. Olivia Vertigo.

"Oh my god, what's wrong Olivia?"

"I took a bite out of this cookie, then the next thing I know my nose is constantly bleeding!"

It would be a long trip to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry Potter was angry.

"Hey, Harry what's wrong?" It was Charlie.

"Oh, you'd feel the same way if you knew that your homocidal godfather was out to kill you and magical guardians, they are called Dementors just so you know, of the most deadly wizarding prison, called Azakaban, are also following me. Yeah, my life is _dandy_!" Harry fumed.

"I know. Just last year, I saved my art teacher's, Mr. Boldova, younger brother Ollie. I didn't even get a simple 'thank you'!" And thus began a long, angry talk about heroism. Mostly it was about how people should be grateful that you saved their poor, sorry keisters and at least got a 'thanks'!

* * *

Two weeks later, the Bloor's kids had to say good bye to the Hogwarts kids. Even though it was an eventful fourteen days, nobody would forget the friendship that was made in those days.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, still not sure why the heck I wrote this thing, but it was still oddly fun to write. So yeah, I know it was really kinda OOC, and very weird. I still hope you liked it. So yeah review and make me happy, lol. P.S: A virtual taco for the first person to guess the 'cookie' Olivia was describing earlier. I'll be mildly surprised if anybody gets it! Ha, I'm so cynical...**


End file.
